Traces
by Kaiyote
Summary: He could swear he could feel finger tips on his back. Slash.


**Title:** Traces   
**Email:** vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** PG / PG-13   
**Paring:** Suprise pairing.   
**Summary:** He could swear he could feel finger tips on his back.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock. The show would be way different if I did.   
**Warning:** Slash.   
**Notes:** I have not watched Static Shock in a long time (maybe it could be I keep waking up at like 1PM every Saturday) so most of the info will be...not exactly right. Hope anyone who reads it like it.   
  
  
**Traces**   
  
  
  
Richie sighed as he leaned against the balcony outside his room. It was way too hot for 10 o'clock PM. Way too hot.   
  
He sighed again as he wiped away some sweat on his forehead. He finally decided to take off his t-shirt. There was no way he was wearing the sweaty thing anymore. He tossed it carelessly onto the floor of his room. He rested his elbows on the railing of the balcony. He sighed again as he went over the thoughts of today.   
  
_'Wake up. Go to school. Patrol with Static. Beat various enemies. Go home. Do 'normal' things.'_   
  
Just another one of his 'average' day, if you could call helping you 'bang baby' friend stop other 'bang babies' from destroying their town average. Eventually he rested his head on the railing, glad that the surface was still cool. He contemplated taking off his shorts but decided against it. Most people were still walking around out trying to catch a few breezes.   
  
Richie took his head off of the surface of the railing when he heard a couple of children laughing. He guessed that the two people behind the children were their parents...they were probably out for a late night stroll or something. He looked at his watch surprised that it was an hour later from ten o'clock.   
  
Richie finally decided to go to bed, after about a minute or two of contemplating whether he should go to bed or wait for some more cool winds. Of course there hadn't been in breezes or anything for the last 10 or so minutes made up his mind.   
  
Richie turned around, but was startled when two hands wrapped around his waist.   
  
He automatically realized whom the two hands belonged to and leaned into the touch.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Richie asked, though not complaining.   
  
"Nice to see you to," the voice replied sarcastically.   
  
"I thought..." Richie voiced trailed off as he was interrupted.   
  
"Surprising that some one like you could be so wrong," the voice whispered into Richies ear then realized that there was a sadness in what Richie had just said," Don't worry, I'm fine anyway."   
  
"Good," Richie whispered back, he almost didn't have enough time before the others lips met his.   
  
He moaned. Suddenly all the heat was a good thing. Very good. They fumbled their way over by Richies bed, not wanting to be seen by anyone. The others found their hands to Richies back. Richie gasped as the others fingers went almost along his spine and traced patterns over his back.   
  
Richie and the other jumped back. A sudden startled them. A sound that could be labeled as 'your parents closing the car doors.' In other words, Richies parents were home.   
  
"...Guess my parents decided to cut their trip a little short," Richie muttered, angry and sad that he couldn't spend anymore time with the one he loved most.   
  
"Guess I should be going," the other said with a smirk on his face.   
  
Richie suddenly wondered how he was going to get the other out and how he had gotten inside in the first place. The thoughts disappeared when the other kissed him again.   
  
"Don't worry, I can get myself out," the other said his hand on the door that lead out of Richies room.   
  
"See you later, Richie," the other laughed softly as they both heard Richies front door open and shut.   
  
"See you later...Francis," Richie laughed too.   
  
Richie saw Francis frown at him and then he opened and shut Richies door.   
  
Richie sighed...it had been a good day.   
  
  
**--- One Day Later ---**   
_(Virgil's house)_   
  
  
  
"V, I'm gonna go down stairs to get my backpack," Richie said already running down the stairs to pick it up.   
  
He stopped when he saw his backpack lying on the Virgil's kitchen table. He decided to get something to drink, hoping V wouldn't mind him getting up stairs a little later than he had planned. He looked into V's fridge and decided to go with the Coke.   
  
He took a cup out of the one of the various cabinets. He poured the drink in slowly, careful not to spill, but he did. Unbeknownst to him Virgil had been watching him the whole time. Virgil had crept behind Richie. And then yelled the word 'Boo'.   
  
Virgil yelled so loud and startled Richie so much that Richie ended up throwing the bottle of soda, which got all over himself and a little bit of Virgil.   
  
"Oops," Virgil whispered.   
  
"V!" Richie exclaimed, now his whole shirt was completely covered with orange soda, while his pants were barely covered at all.   
  
"Sorry," Virgil apologized," I didn't think you were gonna toss the orange soda into the air!"   
  
Richie sighed and shook his head, which got light orange flavored and colored droplets over Virgil and most of the kitchen.   
  
"I'm going to go upstairs," Richie muttered," I'm gonna go change into some of your clothes. I'll help you clean up in a sec."   
  
Virgil was left staring at the mess while Richie ran up the stairs. Virgil decided to change to because he didn't want to feel sticky the whole day.   
  
Virgil stepped into his room, just as Richie was taking off his shirt. Richie either didn't notice or didn't care that Virgil had just walked in the room. Virgil didn't mean to keep staring at Richies back...but gasped lightly when he saw that parts of Richies back had small brown/red trace marks on them. Parts where Richie could not reach with great ease.   
  
"Richie?" Virgil asked causing Richie to turn around," What's on your back dude?"   
  
Richie looked curiously at Virgil," Where man?" Richie asked trying to see his back.   
  
Virgil walked toward Richie and lightly traced his over the lines with his finger.   
  
A small squeak emitted from Richie and he hurriedly ran off to Virgil's bathroom, speedily asking to take a shower.   
  
Richie sighed as he got into the bathroom and locked the door. He twisted around so he was at the right angle to see the trace marks Virgil was talking about. He moaned softly as he realized that the marks were from Francis.   
  
He started the water to the shower and sighed happily as the water hit his back. He turned the water dial so it was hotter. He could swear felt Francis's fingers tracing on his back again.   
  
  
  
the end. 


End file.
